Love in the end
by amethyst-sakura
Summary: [completed]Sakura had been engaged with a jerk, the most popular guy in school from his first day there. Now Sakura has to live with him under one roof and what will happen when they starting to fall for eachother?
1. A perfect life

_This is my first fanfic,just read and review key!_

LOVE IN THE END

CHAPTER ONE:A 'PERFECT' LIFE

"Mum,can you tell me, who is actually this 'Sakura' girl?" asked Syaoran curiosly. "Haven't I told you before,she is a daughter of a friend of mine" "..and why are we suppose to go to her house? You know since we move to this 'great' place, we didn't even unpacking our things and this place is totally miserable... and yet you wanna go to your friend's house!" Syaoran said angrily "You'll know…" her mother replied and smile to him. 'Mum sure know how to freak me out"

* * *

A pretty girl with a pair of emerald eyes and short auburn hair was doing her homework when suddenly she heard her name being called from downstair "Sakura,come here please, I want you to meet my friends here" het mother, called her sweetly.She then ran downstair and being introduced by her mother to Mr. and Mrs. Li and their son, Syaoran, who has a messy brown hair and cold-looking eyes. The boy just smirk to her and replied him with a glare. 

"Well,actually Sakura, Syaoran, we want to tell you something….."Sakura's mothee said. Both of them just nodding vigorously but they can sense something bad will happen to them sooner or later……

* * *

"Yesterday was too much for meeeeeee…….!!" Sakura said,angrily. Her body is shaking and her face redden with anger "Whoa…Sakura, just relax yourself okay, tell me what happen" a girl with a pair of beautiful amethyst eyes said. "You wouldn't believe me Tomoyo………… 

**_(FLASHBACK )_**

"We're actually arranged an engagement between the two of you" Mrs Yelan. Syaoran's mother said. "WHAT!!" the two of the screamed, surprised about what they've just heard. "Mum, why do I have to marry such an egoistical, cold hearted jerk?" asked Sakura, teasingly "..and why do you think I wanna marry with a childish girl like you?" Syaoran said coolly, with a smirk on his face. "Stupid jerk!!" muttered Sakura. "STOP, both of you!" Mrs. Yelan said. "Well,we can explain…" she added…

(**_END FLASHBACK )_**

"Oh my gosh!" gasped Tomoyo "You're joking right?" didn't believe what her best friend just said "I hope so…" Sakura replies, hopelessly . "So….when do your engagement suppose to be…..official?" "Next month…..I suppose" she answered with I'am-so-dead tone. "Emm….can you tell me why you two will be engage in the first place?"

"When my parents are younger, they help Li's family in their business a lot and now they want to reciprocate my parents deeds with marrying their wealth, egoistical,cold hearted son to me" Sakura explained. Tomoyo just giggles "Well, your engagement is in a month right?". Sakura just nodded. "Both of you can known each other better and a month is enough for that you know…." Tomoyo continued with a huge grin. "With that boy? No way!!"

* * *

"So,now you said you will be engage? Congratulations!" a boy at end of the phone said "WHAT!! Are you crazy Eriol? How about Rika? You know I love her right?"Syaoran said, angrily "Relax Syaoran,do you think you're really love Rika,huh?" "And what type of question you asked me?" Syaoran replied,teasingly. "Hello…you're Syaoran Li, a boy with a new girlfriend every month and this is not even the center of the month, how can you say Rika is the one for you?" Eriol said and make Syaoran stunned a bit . Syaoran sure didn't know what to say now…..

* * *

"Hi Sakura!! You came early this morning!" Tomoyo said, mockingly surprised. "Okay…stop teasing me Tomoyo,Toya just splashed me with a bucket of water and how come I still sleep right now?" Tomoyo just giggles "Sakura, I just heard a great news!" Tomoyo declared, excited. "Aha…" Sakura replied, boringly while sit on her place,beside Tomoyo. "Hey, didn't seem happy today?" Tell me" Tomoyo asked, disappointed because her friend didn't seem excited to hears her upcoming news. "I though I just told you yesterday……" Sakura replied and didn't seem happy about it "Just tell me your great news.." she added. You'll know!" Tomoyo said, with a huge grin. 

"Okay class, I wanna to tell you some news!" Mrs. Nodoka, their teacher said.All of them just nodded,curiosly. "We have two new transferred students from China.I want you to be nice to them and help them if they have any problem about this school and classes okay? Boys, you can come in now!" Mrs. Nodoka said. Then, two students enter the class. All of the girls look at the new students dreamily but not for Sakura…..'WHAT!'

A/N:_I know….my English sucks……sorry but English is my second language but please……RR…….so i can improve myself during my next chapter and i don't think to continue my fic if i dont have any review from y'all........._


	2. A little bit of something

CHAPTER TWO

"Sakura,are you insane or what? Your fiancé is so…cute!!" Tomoyo whispered to her ear. "Well, you'll know the real him,just wait and see…" Sakura replied and glares at her soon-to-be fiancé.

"Okey,now boys, you can seat at……" their teacher said, interrupted Tomoyo and Sakura 'interesting' conversation. 'I didn't even realize they already introduced themselves to class ' Sakura though. "……behind Sakura and Tomoyo, back there!" Mrs. Nodoka added. "What!!?" Sakura said through her clenched teeth, make sure nobody hear her.

* * *

'Oh great! Sit behind Kinomoto, my life is a perfect disaster!' though Syaoran angrily. He then walks toward his table with Eriol and smirk to Sakura while Eriol dreamily looking at a girl beside Sakura. 'Just wait and see Kinomoto, I'll make your life just 'fascinating' as mine!'

* * *

"Well,well Sakura, look like your fiancé is on one of the 'most cute and popular guy' list eh?" Tomoyo said with a huge grin. 'I didn't believe him, first day at school and now he is on the popular table with all the girls talk about him' Sakura though, unbelievable. "Sakura, you're sure lucky had him as your fiancé" Tomoyo said. "As if! I hope Tai didn't know about this 'engagement' thing" Sakura said and think about her boyfriend, one of the most popular and cute guy in school. Well, she's also a popular kid in school, just like Tai and Tomoyo because of her cheerleader's captain reputation, her cute face and her cheerful attitude. All the guys want a pieces of her, except her soon-to-be fiancé.

* * *

"Syaoran, you're fiancé is kinda cute you know " Eriol commented "Eriol, she's not my fiancé…..for now, and she's just a typical girl, like all my ex " Syaoran replied boringly while flirting with a bunch of girls in front of him. "I can get many prettier girls than her……and dump them after that…" Syaoran added, triumphantly. "I hope you're sure about that……" Eriol said.

* * *

"Hi mum, I'm back!" Sakura shouted while places her shoes in the shoe's rack. "How was your day honey?' her mother said sweetly. "Great, mum can we discuss something a little bit?" "About the engagement thing?" Mrs. Nadeshiko guessed. "Yeah…right. Mum, actually, can we say 'no' to our engagement if we didn't make out in the end of the month?" Sakura said, hope her mother agrees with her. Then a moment of silence appear for a quite long time. "Well Sakura… I'll discuss it with Mrs. Yelan, I suppose…" her mother said. "Okay, I'll be waiting for your 'great' news" Sakura said slowly and go to her room. 

She wants to changes clothes when suddenly her cell phone ringing. "Hi Tai! I miss you so much!" Sakura said, answered to the phone" "Yeah, hei….I miss you too….do you have anything to do tonight?" Tai asked "I guess, no….why?" Sakura said "Can we go for a date tonight?" he asked sweetly. "Sure!" she replied cheerfully. "Okay, I'll pick you up at seven" "Seven sound good, okay, bye!"

* * *

That evening she just wearing a white tank top and a pink skirt. Even though it is casual but she still looks cute in it and at seven, Tai picks her up and they go to a fancy restaurant, "Hey Tai, can I ask you something?" Sakura asked, wanted to breaks off the silence since they sit at the table for a quite some time. "Sure…" Tai replied, and give her to-die-for smile. "Why did you ask me for this date at the first place?" She asked "Actually, Sakura….we need to discuss something…." 

A/N: _I know my fic sucks, but please…review!!_


	3. Breakup and a big mansion

"Okay…tell me…" Sakura said, in a calm tone but inside, she's just afraid if Tai talking about some bad news. "Well…why didn't you tell me about your engagement with Syaoran Li?" Tai asked and his face seems emotionless now. 'Oh no! How did he know about this?' Sakura though. "No….I didn't mean too, I mean…I love you…and I wanna keep it as my secret. By the way, it is not official yet and…." "Okay…I understand …but you should tell me first so we don't have to ended like this….and I wanna break off our relationship…" Tai said. Sakura just stunned. Now she feels her eyes a bit watery and her heart just wanna explodes.

"No Sakura…" Tai hugs her,for a quite some time and releases her. He then holds her arm. "I mean…you will be engages to someone and I cannot be your boy friend anymore…you must understand…I will always love you Sakura" Tai explained and kiss her on her forehead. Sakura wipes her tears and smiles. "We're still friend right?" she asked "I'm always your friend. Just tell me if that Syaoran kid did some bad things to you okay!" Tai said and they laugh together.

"Well Tai,you're the most understanding and caring boy friend I'd ever known" Sakura commented. "Yup, I know!" and then they laugh again.

* * *

Tai sends her back at 10 and Sakura just so exhausted because after dinner, she and Tai go for a walk at the park. She made her way to upstair when suddenly "Sakura, I need to talk to you" her mother called. "I had discussed with Mrs. Yelan and we want to give both of you a longer duration. How about three month?" her mother continued "And why I just can't say no to the engagement thing?" "Well Sakura, you know Mrs. Yelan is my best friend and I don't want to break her heart, well she's just wants to thanks me and your father.That's all… besides, Syaoran is the perfect man for you. He is wealthy, smart and all" her mother explained. "And can I say 'no' if we still didn't make out after three month?" Sakura asked "If you say so…" her mother said, a bit disappointed. "Great! That's just what I want to know" she said and slowly walks to her room. "Wait Sakura!" her mother shouted. Sakura then turns to her mother. "There's something I want to tell you. Me and your father will be going to your uncle house at Osaka to visit him, so…we want you to stay at Li's mansion while we're staying at your uncle's place" "WHAT!!"

* * *

"WHAT!! Why she just can't stays at other place, and why our house is the lucky one?" Syaoran asked, annoyingly. "Syaoran, she's your fiancée, why can't you just be nice at her, just once?" her mother said. "Because she's my fiancée, that's why" Syaoran replied. Her mother just gave him are-you-insane look, unbelievable.

* * *

Sakura pushes the bell button. Then the door opens, a woman looks same-aged as her mother appears "Come in Sakura, we're waiting for you" she said "Thanks Mrs. Yelan" Sakura replied and carries on her suitcases into the big house. "Syaoran!" Mrs. Yelan shouted. Suddenly a boy ran from the upstair and stood in front of her. "Yeah…why mum?" the boy asked. "Please show your fiancee her room okay" Mrs. Yelan said and make her way to the other room. 

Syaoran goes to the upstair while Sakura just followed him. He then stopped at a room and turns to Sakura. "Okay, this is your room. Now, I had better things to do than standing here like a fool" Syaoran smirked at her and walks slowly to the other direction. 'Stupid jerk!' Sakura though andcarries her suitcases into her new room. "Whoa! This is so beautiful!" she commented. The room just likes a 'pink paradise'. The wall, the bed sheet, the sofa, they're also a computer in the room…in pink!! She then made her way to the balcony where she can see a garden full of cherry blossoms there and a large pond. "This is so…beautiful. I hope I can go to the garden someday…". She then go to the bed and lying there until she falls asleep...

A/N:_Thanks for all the reviews...eventhough it is not so much but I still happy for it...thanks!_


	4. GreenWolf and a heavy rain

CHAPTER FOUR

Sakura wake up after a few hours of her beauty sleeps. She's so boring and she opens the pink computer. She then just surfing the internet and go to her fave chatroom and searching for someone. Then she clicked on the 'one' she looking for.

**CherryBloss**:Hey…remember me??

**Greenwolf**: Yup! You're one of my bf, how can I forgot u already…Hey, why didn't enter this chatroom since lasttwoweeks? I'm waiting for youlke… FOREVER !!

**CherryBloss**:Hehehe…sory bout that, actually I'am not in the mood n I'am so…busy lately…but I'am happy to see you here, as usual…

**Greenwolf**: Me too…I'd so…many probs right now…guess what, GIRLS!!

**CherryBloss**:Hmph, as usual!! Tell me…

**Greenwolf**: My mum played matchmaking on me and 'this' girl and when I told my gf, she is so mad at me and break off our relationship.

**CherryBloss**:Hey, cheer up buddy! I know you will have your new gf right away…hehehehe…hey, u know what?? My mother also sets me up with this' guy… when they r millions better than him…

**GreenWolf**: Hehehe…I think u should spends some times with him, maybe he's not so bad after all…

**CherryBloss**:Do u think so?? He's so…annoying!! But I think u're right…but how can I start it…u know…we hate each other so…….much!!

**GreenWolf**: Just try ur best, there is nothin to lose though…

**CherryBloss**:Thanx…how bout u n 'that' girl?? Is she cute?

**GreenWolf**: I dun think so…but all my frenz likes her n said that she's the cutest girl at my school.I don't think so though…she is so….annoying!!

**CherryBloss**:Same to me too…he is…the most popular guy in my school, like my bf…I can't believe him!!

**GreenWolf**: Hehehe…he must be cute eh… so that's why he is so popular…actually there r visitor at my house n my mum asked me to treats em and I have many things to do kay… see u next time!!

**Cherry Bloss**:Okay…u're so lucky to had visitor at ur house eh… see u around…

**GreenWolf**: Believe me…it is not as interesting as ur though…

'How I miss him so…much!!' Sakura though about her chatting pal, GreenWolf. He's one of her best friends and she will tell most of her probs at him because he's such a good adviser and they had known each other since 12 months ago.

* * *

"How was your trip? Interesting eh…? Tomoyo said with a huge grin in her face. "Yup! Very…interesting. It feels like a trip in hell!!" Sakura replied. Tomoyo just giggles. "Emm…you know, Li's friend, Eriol?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo just nodded but for some reason she blushes a little bit… "I think he had a crush on you…" Sakura said calmly but inside, she tries her best from burst out laughing. "WHAT!! You think so??!" Tomoyo asked curiosly. Now, Sakura can't stand it anymore, she just burst out laughing her head off. "Now…I know your little secret and if you ever talks about Li and me…you know exactly what I'm gonna do, right?" Sakura said, triumphantly. Tomoyo just hides her face because now she looks like a livin tomato.

Sakura was laughing non-stop at Tomoyo when Syaoran and Eriol entered the class followed by a bunch of girls from the other classes while the boys just acted like nothing was happen. Syaoran and Eriol sit quietly at their places but the girls just cannot stop admire both of the boys and said things such as "You're so…CUTE!!" "Can we go for a date?" and something like that…Syaoran just flirting with them, choosing his new 'victim' while Eriol just smiling non-stop at the girls. "How pathetic…!!" Sakura muttered and places her head on her table.

* * *

Sakura, as usual paid her attention to her teacher when she notices they're raining heavily outside. 'Thanks God I bought my umbrella today!!' she though and when the school session ends, Sakura walks with Tomoyo, as usual, to their home.

"Hey Sakura, isn't that guy in front of us is Syaoran Li?" Tomoyo asked. "Emm…wait…let me look for a while. Messy brown hair, annoying, cold-hearted jerk…YUP!" Sakura replied. "Emm…Sakura, you're staying at Li's place and now he's all wet because of this heavy rain and why can't you just help him?" Tomoyo said. "Tell me Tomoyo, how can I help him and why?" Sakura asked, boringly. "I think you should lends him your umbrella or something and it is because you're her fiancée that lives under one roof with him!!" Tomoyo explained. "Hmm…I don't think so because I saw him with bunch of girls that wanna lend him their umbrella but he didn't want too so…why I have to do it..?" Sakura said. "Couldn't you just be good to him, for a while?" Tomoyo said. "Calm down Tomoyo, please don't tell me you had a crush on my 'sweetheart' eh?" Sakura said, mischievously "I'am NOT!! What I'm trying to say is, could you please be nice to him, if you just as you're forever, I don't think you will make up with Syaoran sooner or later…" Tomoyo said. "Okay, I get you Tomoyo…but for now…I don't think so…"

* * *

Sakura had arrived at Li's mansion and went to her room. Actually she felt a bit pity for Syaoran especially when she saw Syaoran sneezed non-stopmade his face turned all red. 'Maybe I should followed Tomoyo advised after all…but it is so…impossible…'

A/N:Thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate it…don't worry, I'll update this fic as fast as I could…


	5. Fever and suprises

CHAPTER FIVE

It is couple hours after Sakura decided to being 'nice' to her soon-to-be fiancé. Now she's in the kitchen, doing her 'works'. Thanks God that she is good in cooking since her father taught her in 8s. Now she can cooks almost everything from appetizer to deserts and she is so happy about it because she can always give her visitor the best cooks she can especially to Tomoyo, just like her fashion designs.

'I think this should be okay!' Sakura though. 'knock'knock' Sakura knocked on Syaoran's door. After a while, the door didn't seem to opens and there is no answer from inside. Sakura decided to enters the room even without Syaoran's permission.

When she entered Syaoran room, she saw Syaoran is on his bed, falls asleep with a blanket on him. He looks unwell and tired. 'So…cute!! Erk…what am I thinking about!!?' Sakura though and shooks her head vigorously. Sakura then places a tray of a bowl of porridge, a chicken soup, garlic breads and a cup of tea at a table beside his bed. Eventhough they're just a bunch of simple dishes but she sures it will tastes good enough.

Then she goes at Syaoran and looks at him for a while" I'am sorry for everything I've ever done to you and this is all I can do for you now" she whispered to his ear.Then she gets a towel and wet it before she puts it on Syaoran forehead. After that she goes out from Syaoran room, as quietly as she could.

Tomorrow, as usual, Sakura goes to school but that day Syaoran is absent because his fever didn't seems to get any better by this morning. 'Oh…thanks God!! Look like I will have a perfect day today!!' Sakura though and running cheerfully to her school, catching up with time.

"Hey Sakura!!" Tomoyo greeted her cheerfully."Hi Tomoyo!" Sakura greeted her back and smiles at her. "You know what, I'm actually had followed your advice…" Sakura explained. "Hmm…interesting…tell me" Tomoyo said "Actually..Li had a fever and I just cooked him some simple dishes but..it is the first and the last time you know!!" Sakura said. "Good for you Sakura-san…so Li absent today?". Sakura just nodded. "Oh…pity for those girls…"Tomoyo said, mockingly sad while points out at a bunch of girls at the class's door.They just giggle together. "Yeah...pity for those girls!!"

After the school session ended, Sakura running cheerfully to goes home. This is because she wants to chats with some of her chatting friends. When she opens the door's house...someone swoons at her…catching her lips. It was so sweet. Sakura feels like all around her just spinning around, just like her kisses with Tai.After a while, she opens her eyes… "WHAT!!" she screamed and pushes him from her and run to her room quickly.

Sakura is so panicked right now. She was actually kissing her worst enemy, Syaoran Li!! But he just likes a whole different person today. Then she remembers about the kiss. It was so…soft and full of tenderness unlike the Li she used to know. Then someone knocks on her door. "Co…come in…" she answered nervously.

Then the door opens and someone so familiar come in. He leans on the door and give her a smirk "Miss me already…'sweetheart'?" he asked. "Hello…just in your dream okay!!" Sakura replied annoyingly, without looking at him "Please Kinomoto…don't tell me you actually falls for 'that' eh? Actually…it is a typical thing for me…don't say you actually wanted it??" Syaoran said mischievously. "Actually, who tell you that I wanted that kiss so…much?? I'd rather die you know!" Sakura said. "Oh yea…that is because…" Syaoran didn't finish his sentence when he walks towards Sakura and…kiss her again. Now it is not just a typical kiss,but...a passionate one. "I know you want it…anyway…thanks for yesterday…it was nice of you eh??" Syaoran said…with a smirk. Sakura just stunned.

……...............................

It is so nice to teased Sakura after he waited for her all day long. How much he misses that girl. Now he have to admits, he is falling for her but he don't want Sakura to know his feeling for her…for now. Now he must make Sakura's his before it is too late…

…....................................

"Hey Kinomoto, wake up!!!" someone shouted at her. "Li…what're you doing!!" Sakuraasked angrily. "Hello Kinomoto…didn't you realized it is 7.40 right now and you haven't ready yet and if….." Syaoran unable to finishes his sentence when Sakura just running quickly with her towel to the bathroom. Syaoran just grin mischievously......

Syaoran was calmly eating his breakfast when Sakura running from upstairs and went to the table just like lightning. She then reaches a toast from the table and stuffs it into her mouth. After that she quickly puts on her shoes. Suddenly… Syaoran bursts out laughing non-stop at her. She just stunned and glares at Syaoran. "Li…what are you laughing about??!" she asked annoyingly but Syaoran just can't stop laughing. "Whatever Li…I'am going to be late if I'm just sitting right here with you…just look at the time…" she said and looks at her watch. It is just 7.10!!!! No wonder Syaoran laughing non-stop at her. Now she is looking like a liven tomato. She is so embarrassed right now…she then open the door and slammed it. 'Look likeIgot you!!'

A/N: Hi...please review it kay...because i can improve in my future chap...kay bye...


	6. Love confussion and jealousy

CHAPTER SIX

It is 7.30 when Syaoran finally make his move to school, with his brand new car, a give from his parents a few days earlier. Actually now he feels a bit confused about himself 'Am I actually love Kinomoto or not?'. He admitted his feeling for her yesterday but now he is not so sure about it. He feels…nothing! 'This is exactly how I'm gonna feel! I'll just play with that Kinomoto girl and we will not agree with that engagement, FULLSTOP!'

………………………..

Sakura is so angry at Syaoran because of his 'little game' earlier. Now she is stucked in her class, even without Tomoyo! Then she decided maybe she can go for a walk around the school, just to cool of her feelings right now. She was walking at the school's corridor when suddenly she bumped to someone. "Oh, sorry...here, take my hand" a guy said, apologized to her. "Its okay, my fault…thanks!' she said and takes his hand. When she lifted up her face, she saw someone so familiar to her "Tai!!" Sakura screamed and hugs him. "Ai…who give you permission to shouted at me eh? So noisy!!" Tai said teasingly and they laughing together.

"So…how was your day?" Sakura asked. "Great…just like you used to know me…sports and my fans…hehehe" Tai said. Sakura just giggles. "I heard you're making out with Natsumi…it is true?" Sakura asked. "Yeah…we had going out for a while and I found out she is so perfect, just like you!" Tai commented. "Yea…? Just make sure she is way better than me okay!" Sakura said cheerfully.

………………........

Syaoran as usual, greeted by his fans when he entered the school gate. He just gives the girls one of his best smiles, eventhough he feels so annoyed about it. After he parked his car, he just goes to her newest girlfriend Ayumi. She is just too hot to resisted. Syaoran admitted it too. He gives her a passionate kiss, as if they just the two of them in the world. All the girls just whisper to each other, jealous with the scenario. Syaoran just cant stop from being proud to himself while enjoying his 'treat' for a long, long time.

…………………………

Tai and Sakurawas chit-chatting happily when suddenly Sakura lies her eyes on a couple in front of her kissing passionately. For some reason, she feels so jealous about it but then she shooks her head, trying her best to denies it. Then she turns to Tai "Tai, I hate to say this but I have some errands to do right now…so, can I go now?" Sakura asked sweetly. "Oh, its okay…I'm also wanted to look for Natsumi" Tai explained and waves her goodbye.

After a while, Sakura finally realized something. She didn't get hurts when Tai said he wanted to looked for Natsumi earlier. 'I though I still had feelings for Tai but why I didn't feel jealous or something when Tai talked about Natsumi and why I'am all mad when I saw Li with Ayumi just now?' Sakura though worriedly.

Sakura entered her class and greeted Tomoyo.Then she places her head on her table hopelessly. "Hey Sakura, you're sure acted strange today" Tomoyo said. 'She sure looks gloomy…what happen?'. Sakura sure confuses right now about her feelings to Tai, to……Li and that makes her felt so unhappy.

………………………

Syaoran enters the class with Ayumi. They chit-chatting cheerfully before Ayumi gave him a quick kiss and goes out from the class. Sakura didn't looks at the couple in front her. She felt so annoyed. Tomoyo noticed Sakura looked so startled and can't stopped from having many though about it. 'Why she seems so… worried…? OMG…she is falling for Li!! Now…what can I do to help her discovers her feelings to him before it is too late?'

"Sakura, you know there is a party at Faeiyi house this Saturday. Wanna come?" Tomoyo asked, tried to cheer her up. Then Sakura remembers about Faeiyi, one of his best friends. A cute guy from the soccer team. He is popular too…she didn't want to breaks his heart if she didn't go to his party. "Yup…sure!" Sakura finally made her decision. 'Great! My plan will be a success soon enough!' Tomoyo tough happily.

Sakura walks to go back home when suddenly a car stopped beside her and horned. She feels so disturbedand turns to the car annoyingly. Then she recognized the guy, it is Faeiyi! He gives her a signal to come in. Sakura just smiles to him and goesinto the car cheerfully. "Care for a lunch with me?" "Sure!"

So...you're coming to my party?" Faeiyi asked. "Yeah…!" "Thanks buddy, I appreciate it so…much!" Faeiyi said and smiles at her. "Hmm…we haven't seen each other for a long time right? I always miss the time when we get together" Sakura said. "Yeah me too…well, I wanted to ask you something" he said. "Anything…" she replied while eating her lunch. "Can I pick you up to my party? Please…" Faeiyi asked, mockingly begging. "Emm…let me think for a while…okay…but you must make sure it is hundred percent exclusively!" "Okay…sweetheart!" he said and they burst out laughing together.…………………………

Faeiyi sends her back after they had a good time together for a couple hours. Sakura waved him cheerfully before she opens the door. Then she saw a couple kissing passionately in front of her. She just stunned…surprised with the scene. "Oh..hi Sakura!" the girl greeted at her when she finally broke the kiss with the guy. "He..hey..Ayumi!" she greeted her back and gives her a smile. A fake one. "Hey, actually I had many works to do so..suit yourself here" Sakura said and goes to her room quickly. The guy with Ayumi just looks at her until she is fully disappeared from his eyes. 'Hmm…2-0, not so bad!' he though triumphantly and continues to dohis 'things' with Ayumi…

A/N: Tell me, this chapter sucks right? Just review it okay!


	7. Mixed and hating

_CHAPTER RECAP:_

_Sakura!" the girl greeted at her when she finally broke the kiss with the guy. "Hey..Ayumi!" she greeted her back and gives her a smile. A fake one. "Hey, actually I had many works to do so..suit yourself here" Sakura said and goes to her room quickly. The guy with Ayumi just looks at her until she is fully disappeared from his eyes. 'Hmm…2-0, not so bad!' he though triumphantly and continues his 'things' with Ayumi…_

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Sakura felt so many mixed emotions right now. Anger, jealousy, annoyed and other emotion that she sure she didn't wants to figure out. 'Why am I actually feeling like this…OMG!! Don't say that I'm falling for…' Sakura didn't finished her though, worried. Now she knows the one that she actually needed right now. Then she goes for the computer in her room and opens it.

**CherryBloss:**Hi! What r u doing right now?

**GreenWolf:**Just chatting…with you, why?

**CherryBloss:**Nothing…actually I have sorta problem right now…

**GreenWolf:**You know you can count on me…always

**CherryBloss:**Actually…I have a crush at someone right now.A HUGE CRUSH!! Actually, I dunno if i'mactually falling for him anyway butI know you can give good advices related to this kind of probs right?

**GreenWolf**:So…u r actually teasing me eh…but its okay…actually…ur right. Tell me…

**CherryBloss:**Actually…I dunno about his feelings for me…sometimes he is totally surprised me like…kiss me and now he is with other girl. I feel totally confused about it and…

**GreenWolf**:Jealous?? Hehehe…happen all the times!! So who is this guy anyway…don't tell me…it is your fiancé eh..??

'What should I say right now? I cant tell him I'm falling for Li when I actually said I hate him earlier…it'll be soo…embarrassing!'

**CherryBloss:**A friend of mine…my best friend

**GreenWolf:**So…tell me about him…like, is he a playboy or something like that…

'Tell him about who…? Emm…Faeiyi!'

**CherryBloss:**He is so…cute!! From the soccer team and popular among the girls…

**GreenWolf:**Oh..so that's why he has so many fans eh…

**CherryBloss:**Guess so…

**GreenWolf:**Okay…why didn't you just 'played' with him first…? I mean…make him jealous or something and you can avoid him too. So...if he really had some feelings for u...he will be confused and...he will admitted his feelings sooner or later. But if he just think u as a fren of him...it will be like that...forever

**CherryBloss**:Thanks buddy, ur d best!! Anyway…anything interesting happenedto u lately?

**GreenWolf:**Yup…I got a new gf!! A hot cheerleader from my school.

**CherryBloss**: Heheheh…u r always with ur girls…wekkk!! How about ur fiancée??

**GreenWolf**: She's fine…for this time…I'm actually 'played' with her…

**CherryBloss**: Emm…what do u mean with 'played' with her…sound interesting…

**GreenWolf**: 'played'…such as…tease her or something. She looked so... cute when she mad at me…

**CherryBloss:**OMG!! So…u r actually falling for her??

**GreenWolf**:To be honest…YUP! And congratulations…u r the one to know…

**CherryBloss**:Hehehe…thanks! Anyway…I have to catch up with my friend. So…till then

**GreenWolf**:Okay…no probs. I'm also wanted to catch up with my girl…okay.. bye!!

………………………………………………….

"Hi Tomoyo!!" Sakura greeted herfriend troughout the phone.

"Yeah, ai…why are you sound so happy right now ? Unlike this morning, you looked so gloomy" Tomoyo asked.

"Nothing actually, I'm just catch up with my online best buddy…,that's why I feel a lot better now" Sakura explained."

"Oh...so you had a problem and you didn't tell me...?Anyway…I had your clothes for Faeiyi party here" Tomoyo said.

"Aww…thanks Tomoyo, you're always designed clothes for me…!!" Sakura commented.

"No probs…actually, I'm bought it with me at the mall yesterday because I knew it will look so cute on you. Just remember to pick it up before you come to the party okay"

"Wai...you didn't have to buy ityourself and with yourmoney!! But I trusted your fashion sense anyway. Emm...what did you bought for me Tomoyo? A dress?" Sakura asked curiosly.

"Nah... I bought you a red halter and a yellow balted mini.I'm also bought a matching short maroon scarf.Trust me...it is so...kawaii!! I can't wait to look you wearing those clothes..." Tomoyo said excitedly.

"Thanks Tomoyo...I appreciate it so much but it have to be so kawaii like what you said or else..." Sakura said.

"Hey...you said you trusted my fashion sense!!" Tomoyo said in a mockingly I'am-so-sad toned. Sakura just giggles...

"So...what're you gonna do right now??"Tomoyo asked.

"Emm..I dunno, maybe I'll stucks in here with Li..." Sakura said annoyingly, remembered about all the scenes featuring him and hisnewest girlfriend...and for some reason she felt more and more annoyed and tried so hard to denies it. Tomoyo just let out some giggles.

"Okay...gotta go now...bye!" Tomoyo said cheerfully and off the line.

'Emm...what should I do next? YUP! Shopping is the best way when I felt extremely boring right now'. Sakura though cheerfully and then changes her clothes. She go to her favourite one for some 'shopaholic time' just like now. Sakura was checkin the shoes store when suddenly she saw a couple giggling together and they look so..happy. The guy plays with the girl hairs and they're chit-chatting happily.

'Wow...Tomoyo sureknow how tohide her relationship with Eriol from me...they look so KAWAII!!' Sakura though and then she let out pearls of giggles from her lips. It was so funny. She didn't even know about their relationship eventhough she is her best friend. 'How stupid I'am!!'. Then she turns out her head just to find out someone very familliar in front of her. But now she couldn't care less and goes out from the shop.

"Li...let go of me!!" Sakura said angrily when someone grabbed her hand, making her to stop from walking further.

"So...what do you want to do if I don't want to?" Syaoran and pull Sakura closer to him and hugged her tightly.

"Li...please, let go of me!!" Sakura said. Now she is so close to Syaoran that she can feel his breathand his musky scent all over her face. Her heart beats quicker and quicker because she feelsso nervous and angry right now. But then she tries out harder and harder to let go from Syaoran and...

'SLAP!!' Sakura smirk at him after she gave him her special 'treat'

"Please...Li Syaoran...if you think I'm just like other girls....think again! And thanks for making me hate you big time!" Then she made her way out from the mall quickly without noticing all eyes on her right now. But now, she feels a lot better.

_**To be continued...**_

A/N:Anyway…just tell me if this chap sucks…yup, I know…I'm not havin much good ideas right now…sorry u guys but thanks for the reviews…submit more okay so...what happen when Sakura actually hate him...REAL TIME!! Just figure out yourself okay...hehehe...nah just kiddin...wait forme okay:-P


	8. Suprises me

CHAPTER EIGHT

_Syaoran's pov  
_

After that incident, actually Syaoran felt so…hurt. Not because what Sakura did to him but the though about she hating him right now and he totally didn't know why he felt like that..

'Gee…I dunno what happen to me right now…but I feel so regretful about the incident…yup, it is my fault. I shouldn't have played with her like that…somaybe i'llleave her like that'

_Sakura pov _

Sakura goes to Tomoyo house after she went out from the mall. She felt so annoyed right now.

'Li is so…crossing out the line!"

She picks up her clothes from Tomoyo and left out from her place.

'Tomorrow is Faeiyi's party and I'am totally looking forward for it. Especially for my social life right now!!'she though.

Yup, she's not having much time with her friends lately and now she wanna catch up with all of them and Faeiyi's party is a right place for it.

_Tomorrow evening...  
_

Sakura tries on her clothes and style it in front of the mirror.

'These look perfect!' Sakura though.

Then she hairstyling her hair with a top knot and wears a pair of matching red disc earring and the short maroon scarf that Tomoyo bought for her. Totally simple but she looked so kawaii in it.

She walks downstairs while phoned Tomoyo to comments aboutthe clothes. Then she saw a couple at the sofa, giggling together. The guy beside the girl whispers something to her and they embrace for a kiss.

'Hmm…now it is Mineko eh? I'm totally didn't want to be Syaouran's next victim, it will be so…pathetic!'

Sakura acts calmly when she passed the couple and sat at a sofa in front of them. She totally couldn't care less anymore and continued talking to her cellphone as if they were not even exist...

_Syaoran pov  
_

Syaoran chit-chatting with his newest girlfriend, Mineko when he notices a girl walking downstairs talking to her phone cheerfully.

'Whoa…is that Sakura?? I never though she would looks this…kawaii!'

His though running wildly eventhough he is actually kissing with Mineko right now....

'What am I thinking right now! Snap out of it Syaoran!'

"Em…Mineko, lets go to the party okay?" he said sweetly eventhough his heart just can't escapes from thinking about Sakura

Mineko nodded and followed Syaoran to his car.

Suddenly a car stopped directly in front of Syaoran and the guy from inside opens up his car window.

"Hey Syao! Is Sakura inside?" the guy asked.

"Yup!" Syaoran replied.

"Thanks…I'm just wanna pick up my girl here. Okay…see you later buddy"

'My girl?' Syaoran though wildly.

'Whatever with her! Damn it! Why am I feeling like this toward that Kinomoto girl? I'am suppose to hate her. Yup, I'd admitted my feelings earlier but I though I'm just love to tease...oh, whatever…!' Syaoran though hopelessly

_Sakura's pov_

"Thanks for the ride Faei. Now I wanna catch up with Tomoyo and others okay. See you later!"

"No probs girl…anyway, you look so stunning toninght!" Faeiyi commented.

Sakura just giggles and smile to him.

"Thanks!"

She make her way to Tomoyo and her other friends and greets them.

"OMG Sakura, look!" Tomoyo said excitedly and pointed out at a corner of the room.

Sakura turns her head and looked to where Tomoyo pointed out. Then she saw Syaoran and his other friends from the soccer team besides Eriol and Faeiyi.

"What...?" Sakura asked annoyingly.

"Hello…didn't you notice your fiancé right there? He looks so…cute!!" Tomoyo commented with a huge grin.

"Oh…I though you're talking about Eriol…" Sakura said teasingly and giggles a bit when she saw Tomoyo blushing madly.

"Tomoyo, why didn't you tell me about your relationship with Eriol lately eh?" Sakura said teasingly.

"Wh..what do you mean?" Tomoyo asked nervously with her eyes wide opens.

"Okay…the clue....the mall, yesterday, evening.…"

"Stop it Sakura!! Okay…okay…I admitted it…" Tomoyo said embarrassingly.

Sakura just giggles at her.

"Anyway Sakura…I'm also saw the whole incident" Tomoyo said.

"What incident?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Okay…the clue, shoes's shop, Syaoran Li, hugg..."

"So what?? He deserved for it okay!" Sakura said, annoyed. For now, she totally didn't want to remember about the whole yesterday scene…

"What do you mean he deserved for that? It is just a normal thing to happen for both of you…" Tomoyo said mischievously.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo just make her more and more insane.

"Hello…he is falling for you and you're falling for him too…just admit it Sakura.." Tomoyo said in a singing tone.

"No I'm not!!"

"Are you sure about that? Emm...Sakura…Faeiyi is calling you right now..." Tomoyo informed.

"Where?" Sakura asked curiously. She glad that she can finally escapes from Tomoyo insane questions....

"Syaoran's place" Tomoyo explained.

Sakura make her way to Faeiyi and his friend but she can feel something bad gonna happen…

"Yeah…what?" Sakura asked Faeiyi while looking at him.

Faeiyi just gave her a mischievous look and laughing a bit...

"What??" Sakura asked and give him an icy glare.

"Why didn't you tell me that you're actually engaged with Li?"

"What!! We're not! And why should I?" Sakura said angrily because she is so embarrassing in front of Faeiyi's friends. Bunch of them!

"Is that true...he just said it and that make sense why you are living with him right now..." Faeiyi said with a huge grin.

She turns to Syaoran and give him a death glare. Syaoran just replied her with a smirk.

"No I'm not…because…I LOVE YOU!" Sakura said and put her hand on Faeiyi neck and kiss him passionately....

Faeiyi looked shocked at first but finally he accepted her kiss and kisses her back. They just look like a couple. All of Faeiyi's friends just gasped and shocked on Sakura acted.

Syaoran eyes widen. He is totally surprised right now.

'Now I know the meaning of 'my girl'. They're actually had a special relationship. Just forget her Syao…she's Faei's girl and I can get millions girl way better than her...we will not agree with the engagement and that is the end of it!" Syaoran though but for some reason…he felt so…hurt…

"Syao…come on, meet my friends there!" a girl suddenly said from behind him while grabbed his hand sweetly and pointed out at a bunch of girl giggling and whispering, looking at him.

"Emm…what? Yeah Mineko. Let's go…"

A/N: How about this chap? Wik huh?? Anyway…some bad new…I'am going to my hostel tomorrow and I can't update until thie end of the week but only if my hostel give us permission to go home or it will be another week. Dun worry guys coz I will update it wayyy longer next time…just put my story on your watch alert and dun forget to submit your review okay !! -


	9. Darkness in the house and pictures

CHAPTER NINE

'OMG!OMG! What am I doing?!'

Faeiyi looks at her calmly.

"I love you too…"

………………………….

'Darn it! Why am I feeling like this? Why it is all about that Kinomoto girl?' Syaoran though annoyingly.

He is in his car right now, after sent Mineko to her house just now. Suddenly he feels some vibrations in his pocket and takes it out.

"What's up Eri?" he asked.

"Just great, anyway where are you right now?"

"Oh…I'm just sent Mineko home and I'am in front of her house right now" he explained boringly.

"I though you said you want to stay here all night long, with some girls…and partying all night..." Eriol said teasingly.

"Okay…okay Eriol, stop it. I'am tired right now and I'am gonna have some sleep okay…" he said.

Eriol sighed.

"Say it Syaoran, you're jealous about that 'Sakura and Faeyi's things right?"

"No, and why should I…" Syaoran said with a calm tone trying hard to hide his truth feelings.

"Then why are you looking so startled just now, huh?" Eriol asked mischievously.

"I'am not startled okay, I'm just shocked because I never knew that she had some sorta feeling for Faei" he said.

"Whatever Li, you can lied to me but I'm just trying to say…admit it, you just have such a huge ago…admit it Li…before it is too….late" Eriol said.

Syaoran sighed and hung up the phone.

………………………………………

Sakura was reading a magazine when…her room suddenly becomes so…dark!

'What is happening right now? OMG! The electric!!'

Sakura is so scared because her room is totally dark and she is alone right there, in the big mansion. Where it is nobody there except…

"Gh…ghost…!! No way, I can't take it anymore, I have to get out from this place right now!!"

She makes her way out of her room while touching the walls, the vase and everything there awkwardly.

Then she reaches something. Not just a thing, but… a little bit taller than her and….messy hair?!

"Syaoran!" Sakura shouted and jumps at him, making him fall down.

"What're you doing here Kinomoto? Jumped at me abruntly!" Syaoran said angrily.

Sakura pull from Syaoran away. She feels so…embarrassing! Thanks God that it is dark so hecan't not seen her blushing like crazy right now.

"Hello! Are you blind or what? This place is totally dark okay! What will happen to me if I'm just sitting here like a doll or something and being kill or what" Then she goes away, trying to finding her way slowly.

Suddenly…

"OUCH!!"

"Sa..Sakura! Where are you?" Syaoran said and panickly searching for her.

Then he found her, on the floor. But he cant see her expression nor her face because it is too dark.

"Why are you always troubling people around huh?"

"I'am not troubling any people okay…you're the one who worriedly searching for me and if you just babbling at me…"

Suddenly she feels so…warm…, she just closed her eyes and feels the warmth inside her…it is a kiss…full of tenderness and for some reason, she didn't want to break the kiss sooner or later…

"Okay, feel lots better?" Syaoran said annoyingly after a long-passionate kiss with her…

"NO WAY!! What're you doing Li? You always kiss any girl you want huh?" Sakura said angrily.

"So what? You said if I just babbling at you bla…bla…bla…, then I though I rather kissed you then hear something long and…stupid" Syaoran said teasingly.

Suddenly the entire house begin to light brightly again…

"Huh! Thanks God! Now I can go to another place than sitting with you like an idiot!" Sakura said then begin to stand up and goes away. Suddenly, she feels someone grabbed her hand.

"Now what?" she asked boringly without turning her face.

"I…erm..I…nothing!" Syaoran said hopelessly.

Sakura turns and give him a glare and goes away.

………………………………………..

GreenWolf: Emm…can I ask u…I'm actually, wanna meet you…I mean… we'd had known each other since last year and I really wanna know how do you look and everything bout you…PLEAZE!!

CherryBloss:Gee…I dunno, I'm not looking forward for this meeting…but, maybe I can…send you my pictures…

GreenWolf:Oh…okay…as long as I can know how do you look, it is okay wif me. Anyway, make sure you're SO…CUTE, then you can send me your pictures.

CherryBloss:Wekk…wait and see..!! Kay..bye!!

GreenWolf: Wait!!

-CherryBloss is no longer in the server-

……………………………………………..

Syaoran checks on his email later on. He clicks on his email and…

"WHAT!!"


	10. My happy ending

A/N: Hi you all!! Hahaha…you know what, this is the last chap of this story… harharhar…waah…I'am so exhausted right now and I think maybe I'll write a fiction about magical shoujo or something…just wait and see kay but don't forget to send your review for me…

CHAPTER TEN

Sakura opened her locker and found out a note…

"Meet me at my soccer practice!-Faiyi" the written on the note said.

'Okay!'

It is a typical thing to Sakura to accompany Faeiyiat his soccer practices. Thanks God that she got nothing to do that evening so she can go to the soccer practice.

'Now I need to find Li and tell him something. Where is he anyway?'

She is searching for Syaoran when suddenly she bumped into someone. She lifts her face up to found out…

"Li!" Sakura said.

"What?! Please, make it fast if you wanna talk to me or something" Syaoran replied, annoyed.

"Sorry, my fault! Anyway, my parents will come back this afternoon, so… I'll not come back for lunch. Here, the key!" Sakura explained and give him the house's key.

"And why are you telling me this thing at the first place? I'am not your boyfriend or something and I got tons of better things to do" Syaoran said annoyingly and glare at her.

"Whatever Li, I'm just wanted to give you the key okay, see you later!" Sakura said and goes away.

……………………………………

After school, Sakura went to Syaoran's house because she got some of her things left there.

Sakura get her things and make her way downstairs when she saw…Syaoran's room wide open.

'I wonder how his room's look likes…'

Sakura was so curios and go to Li's room for a better look.

It is a green-coloured room, just like all the things in it. A computer too. Just like Sakura's room, the 'pink paradise' except it is green.

When she want to go out from his room, she notices a drawer from his computer's desk wide open. She goes to the drawer to close it when…

"OMG!!"

In the drawer…there is, like a bunch of printed pictures of her, of SAKURA KINOMOTO!! Then she notices something, it is the same pictures that she sent to her chat buddy, GreenWolf. But how did he get it…

'OMG!! Green…'

She goes out from the room quickly and run downstairs to get out from the house. She cannot accept it. GreenWolf…is Li? Her best friend, one of the nicest guys she ever knew. It is just the opposite criteria with the true Syaoran Li she knows...

……………………………….

Sakura went to Faeiyi and greeted him. After that she sat down on a bench hopelessly.

"What's up! Hey, why are you looking so…gloomy?" Faeiyi asked sweetly.

Sakura sighed.

"Faeiyi…I got a problem. A BIG ONE!!" she said.

Faeiyi just nodded.

Then she told him the story A-Z.

"So..what do you think Faei?" she asked.

"Oh…that thing? It is already settled!" Faeiyi replied and give her a mischievous smile.

"Huh?"

…………………………………………

Sakura watchs the soccer practice that included Faeiyi, Tai and….Li while thinking about her 'GreenWolf' right now.

Suddenly…

"OUCH!! Li…what're you doing?" Sakura shouted angrily because Syaoran had kicked the ball and hit her.

Then she picks up the ball and found out something written on the ball…

'I LOVE YOU…' she repeated it. Sakura stared at the ball, shocked.

She felt her eyes begin to water. Then someone hug her tenderly.

"What do you want Li…?" Sakura asked and begins to cry.

"I Love you…I want you and you is all I needed..." he said sweetly.

"And how can I believe you right now…?"

"With this…" Syaoran said and catching her lips.

He kisses her sweetly. The best kiss ever. Sakura felt that she's melting in the kiss slowly…she just let herself flows with him…

Then Syaoran broke the kiss slowly and looks at her tenderly.

"So…please believe me…" Syaoran said and give her a smile while looking at her sweetly.

"No! You said to CherryBloss that you just like to 'play' with your fiancée…not actually love her!!" Sakura said and didn't look at him.

"Yes, I know…GreenWolf is such a stupid person to know that CherryBloss is actually his…"

Sakura wanna said something when Syaoran had already swoon to her and kiss her again. Sakura shocked but she just replied it back.

"Bemy sweetheart?" he asked sweetly.

Sakura just smile at him…

-**_FLASHBACK-_**

Faeiyi looked at her after that 'OMG incident'. Sakura felt so…nervous.

"I love you too…as a friend! What're you actually doing huh……when you're actuallyin love with Li!" Faeiyi said.

"Hey, since when did I start to love him? I didn't even like him okay!!" Sakura said and gave him a glare.

"Wei Sakura, I'am your friend and I know if you had that feeling for someone and you had that feeling for Li, admit it"

"Whatever Faei, now...how can I clean all of this messes I'd made huh...?"

Faeiyi looks at her and sighed.

"One thing, admit that you love Syaoran Li"

_**-END OF FLASHBACK-**_

A month later, Sakura and Syaoran are officially engaged and they're the hottest couple ever in their school because Syaoran is so caring and a romantic person to her. Sometimes, he will go out with other girls to make Sakura jealous and Sakura will get mad all over and didn't want to talk with him for a week and he will apologize to her and doing something special for her like…giving hundred of roses and teddy bears just like what he did yesterday…because he knows that he's definately cant live without her...

Tomoyo and Eriol are also a perfect couple together. They're usually teasing Sakura and Syaoran and making them blushing like crazy. Sometimes, they will help Sakura and Syaoran to get together if they had a fight because Syaoran and Sakura are too stubborn to admit their own fault and they will not talk to each other for a long time...until Tomoyo and Eriol are willing to help.

For Sakura and Syaoran, they know that they will be happy together because it is never too late than to love in the end…, eventhough it is so much fight in their relationship...but they totally love being together...

A/N: Whoa…so how was the story…so simple eh?? Just submit your review okay and I will make a new fiction with a better story plot and grammar!! Okay…bye!!


End file.
